Unexpected
by Fangirling-over-Fandoms
Summary: Once Mikasa accidently bumps into her favorite celebrity, her whole life changes. Everything becomes unexpected. Modern day AU, no titans. In which Jean is a talented musician.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

**Decided to turn this into an AU. **

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Encounter**

Mikasa Ackerman awoke to the glorious sound of an air horn blasting in her ear. "Oi, get up, lazy bones!" The familiar voice of her brother exclaimed. "The bus leaves in fifteen minutes!"

She sat up with a groan and a messy bed head. Eren couldn't help but snicker. His sister shot him a menacing glare, eyes like daggers that could pierce a skull. The boy instantly shut up.

Eren bolted out of the room, leaving Mikasa to get ready, and quickly. She rolled out of bed and undressed, slipping on baggy sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. The girl smiled to herself. She loves the color. Rushing to the bathroom, she pulled her dark hair into a high ponytail and applied a tad of foundation. _Might as well use makeup to blend in with the rest of the girls._ She thought.

Blending in is a struggle for her, thanks to the shyness and lack of interest in talking to her peers. But she has a few good friends, which she is very thankful to have.

Just as she grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, the bus made its appearance on the street. "Mikasa, let's go!" Eren yelled unnecessarily, considering the fact he was standing right next to her, as he grabbed his backpack and bagged lunch. Mikasa silently slipped on her boots, tucking the bottoms of her pants into them. The two stumbled out the door, ready to take on the day.

Eren spotted his friends Connie and Armin in the back of the bus. He grinned, waved, and joined them. Armin was helping Connie finish his chemistry homework at the last minute, like usual. Whenever one forgot to do their homework or simply slacked off on it, they would ask the blonde boy. Armin always caved in and helped them. He couldn't help it- sometimes being too nice was a curse.

Next to their seat, was Sasha. She was trying to fit a whole bagel into her mouth. Mikasa laughed, rolled her eyes, and sat down beside her. "Hey, Mika!" The brunette girl greeted with a cheerful smile. She thumbed at the slobbery bagel. "Did you eat breakfast?" She asked.

Mikasa pulled her half eaten granola bar out of her sweatshirt pocket and waved it in the air. "Ohh." Sasha mused and nodded. With a jolt, the bus began to move, on its way to the next stop. Connie pecked Sasha's cheek, and her cheeks turned bright red. Armin punched his friend on the shoulder lightly. "Springer needs to study." He ordered. The said boy muttered something inaudible under his breath and turned back to the worksheet.

Sasha stuffed the last of her bagel into her mouth and swallowed loudly. "I heard there's gonna be some performance at the school today. I guess it's for turnabout. I dunno. Anyway, I think this dance music artist is performing. Something like that."

Mikasa cocked her head to the side in thought. "Which artist?" She asked.

Her friend scratched her chin, which had a dab of cream cheese on it. "Forgot who." She replied. Mikasa nodded and looked out the window. Dance is her favorite genre of music, though it may not seem like it, she listens to it all the time. Only Eren knows that she enjoys that genre. She racked her brain to find out who would be performing.

The girl escaped her thoughts as the bus pulled up into Maria High School. The teenagers piled out, some tripping over each other, some hand in hand and walking slowly. Sasha grabbed Connie's hand and yanked him along. Mikasa walked with them and tried to tune out their annoying sweetheart talk. The young couple would be going to the turnabout dance next weekend, as well as everyone else. Mikasa, however, didn't want to go. She wasn't interested in anyone, and no one ever dared to ask her. Her frown grew bigger at the thought.

A shoulder jab from Sasha made her wince. "Down in the dumps today?" She asked her friend.

The raven haired suddenly yawned. "Just tired." She answered. The three finally reached Connie's locker after walking for what felt like an hour. The boy bent down to grab his books for the morning classes. The warning bell rung. "I should probably head to my locker." Mikasa said, and gave Sasha a quick hug. "See you later."

"See ya later!" The brunette repeated merrily, waving goodbye for the morning.

The two friends met again in homeroom, where everyone was ordered to go to the gym for a presentation. "This must be the dance music guy." Sasha whispered as they took their seats in the bleachers. Shortly after, the lights went dark and the stage lit up in a neon glow. Some teenagers shielded their eyes at the bright light. Mikasa chuckled. All of a sudden, a tall young man appeared on the stage, his head hanging down, with a microphone in his hand, standing next to a large DJ set. He showed his face, and Mikasa immediately knew who it was. Kool Kirschtein, the fifteen year old electronic dance music artist, known all over the world for his music. He wasn't a bad singer as well, and he also would create vocals to go with his beats. The gym erupted in applause. Mikasa's face split into an actual grin at the sight of her favorite artist, there in the flesh on the stage.

He flashed a set of shiny, white teeth, and a few girls in the first row screamed. "He's attractive. Don't ya think?" Sasha boomed into her friend's ear. Mikasa only shrugged.

The young prodigy slid over to his music set and worked his magic. Danceable beats filled the air, and the students found themselves tapping their feet. Mikasa hummed the tune, for she knew it well. Kool Kirschtein held the microphone up to his lips once, and then began to sing into it. Even more girls swooned at the beautiful sound of his voice. His vocals were spot on, he never skipped a beat, and he could easily hit high notes. Mikasa couldn't help but sing along to his hit single, known by everyone. It topped the dance charts over the summer and was still playing on radio stations. More people joined in on singing, some waving their hands in the air for effect. Sasha was dancing like a banshee, and Eren was singing obnoxiously and poorly. But it was still fun.

The performance ended, and the artist took a bow. Thunderous applause ensued. Mikasa's smile faded away as he slinked away into the shadows, grinning at his fans. She wished he could play more songs.

The bell rung, barely heard over the chitter chatter of everyone. Sasha and Mikasa grabbed their binders off the floor and made their way down the bleachers and to the hallways. "Wow. That was awesome." The brunette breathed, glancing at her friend. The raven hair wore a small but visible smirk.

"Yeah. It was." She agreed. Connie came out of nowhere, linking his hand with Sasha's in an instant. She stopped in surprise as her boyfriend laughed. Mikasa turned around to find them, but they were lost in the crowd of teenagers. Her eyes darted everywhere for an easy exit, one where she wouldn't be trampled by her peers. Noticing a small and hidden door behind the stage, she held the binder to her chest and ran over to it. She turned the knob and was met with a dark hallway. Figuring it should be better than a busy one, she closed the door behind her. Feeling her way through the darkness, she managed to reach the end of the hallway and found another door. She opened it and stepped inside, but was bumped back to the ground just as fast.

"Ow." She muttered and held her head. A tall figure loomed over her.

"I'm so sorry! Really! I didn't mean to!" A male voice apologized, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I'm fine, really." Mikasa rubbed her head. Realizing her hair escaped the ponytail, she sighed and stood up. She gasped. Right there in front of her was Kool Kirschtein. He wore a dashing smile and he still held the microphone in his hands. "My microphone must've bumped you on the head." He admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. His tawny hair glistened in the light and his eyes sparkled. Mikasa felt her heart pounding in her chest at the sight.

"You can call me Jean. That's my real name." He suggested and extended a hand. Mikasa shook it, adrenaline coursing through her body at the feeling. Jean chuckled. "You're blushing. A common reaction from fans whenever they meet me."

Mikasa gulped and attempted to cover her red cheeks with her hair. Jean laughed heartily, and she smiled.

"Come on inside. I'll get you an ice pack for that bump of yours." He said, pressing his hand into the small of her back, showing her the way. Her head lined up with his nose. The two were so close, Mikasa blushed again.

"Yo, Marco! Get the pretty lady an ice pack!" Jean shouted, and a freckled boy with black hair nodded. He returned seconds later with a bag full of ice.

"Name's Marco Bodt. Best friend of Kool Kirschtein, as well as his manager." He introduced himself and smiled kindly. Mikasa accepted the ice and held it to her forehead.

Jean set his microphone down on a table and rubbed his hands together. "I feel like I should do something to make my accident up to you." He admitted, fingering at a strand of the girl's long black hair. "And I like your hair. It's interesting."

Mikasa flushed yet again.

Marco sighed. "Buddy, you're creeping the poor girl out." He told his friend. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. This is the least I can do." He shot back. Mikasa laughed lightly. Jean's eyes lit up.

"Ha! I made her laugh! Victory!" He cheered, bouncing up and down like a maniac. Marco and Mikasa exchanged annoyed glances.

"No, but seriously, I need to make it up to you." The teenage dance artist explained, looking Mikasa in the eye. He flashed a handsome smile. "I could give you a tour of my studio! And house! Two in one!" The girl gasped in surprise of the offer. "I'll need your phone number so I can text you the address, though. Do you mind?" He asked.

Mikasa shook her head. "No, not at all."

Jean scribbled his cell phone number down on a piece of paper, and handed it to her. She took it and stuffed the crinkled paper into her pocket. "I'll uh, text you after school." She told him. He smiled again, wider this time. "But now I should probably head to class. I'm about five minutes late." She bowed her head in shame.

Jean slapped his forehead. "Sorry. My fault. Just tell them you ran into me. I think the teacher will believe it."

Mikasa gave him a small smile and waved goodbye. "See you later, I guess." She called out. She shut the door behind her and exited the hallway.

Marco stepped next to his friend and put his hands on his hips humorously. "Flirting with her, I see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jean's lips pressed into a firm line. "I-uh- I'm thirsty! Been singing and talking for a while. I need water." He muttered and headed over to his portable fridge. Marco shook his head and laughed.

After school, Mikasa and Sasha hopped on the bus. She didn't tell her friend what had happened earlier, she wasn't even planning on telling Eren. But her encounter was defiantly unexpected.

Sasha waved her hands around. "Hello? Earth to Mikasa? You're spacing out there." She announced.

"Sorry. Just tired." Said girl lied. She looked out the window as the trees and clouds rolled by.

Once she got home, Eren dashed up to his bedroom to play Xbox with Armin and Connie, while Mikasa flopped on her bed and pulled out the piece of paper. Smiling, she dialed the number into her phone. Once the contact saved, she decided to ignite a conversation.

_Name's Mikasa. The girl you bumped into. What about that tour you promised?_

It didn't take long until he responded back.

_Oh, hey! Pretty name, by the way. And yeah, since tomorrow's Saturday, it's a perfect day for a tour. Mind giving me your home address so I could pick you up and bring you over to my studio?_

Smiling even bigger, she texted the prodigy her address.

_Thanks a bunch! I'll be over there at ten in the morning tomorrow. Don't forget!_

She replied,

_How could I forget?_

While waiting for him to respond, Mikasa sprawled out on her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she met her favorite musician. It was just too good to be true. Like something out of a dream. Like a dream come true…

Her phone vibrated, signaling a new message from him, and she smiled again. _Tomorrow is going to be awesome. _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Chapter Two: A New Friend**

Mikasa awoke early the next morning, eager for what was to come. Kool Kirschtein would be giving her a tour of his studio and house, and she doubted he offered that often. She rolled out of bed and checked on her brother and his friends, all curled up into human balls on the floor. The girl laughed to herself. Even though Eren and she aren't related by blood, they still acted like your everyday brother and sister.

She crept downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up, and entered the kitchen. Getting a box of waffles out of the freezer, she began to sing. It was one of K.K's songs, not known by everybody, but well known by loyal fans of his. A loud yawn interrupted.

Mikasa flinched in fright. Turning around, she noticed Eren was swinging on the stair railing and rubbing his eyes. "Be careful." His sister warned.

The brunette boy huffed and sat on a stair. "Make breakfast. I'm hungry." He complained.

"I am." The dark haired girl shot back.

"Not fast enough."

"Eren, if you whine one more time, I'll-"

"Shhhh!" Said boy exclaimed, holding a finger to his lips. "Armin and Connie are still sleeping." The two went silent and were able to hear Connie's obnoxious snoring.

"You're right." Mikasa admitted, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She glanced at the clock and sucked in a breath. "I have to hurry. I've got to be somewhere in twenty minutes."

Eren cocked his head to the side. "Where are you going?" He wondered.

"Uh- Annie's picking me up. We're going to the mall." She lied.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Annie? Since when are you two best buds?" He asked. Mikasa sighed and shook her head. Just couldn't get away with it.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth." She mused and sat beside her brother. She then told him everything that had happened, up to running into the dance artist and giving him her address.

The boy's green eyes widened. "You gave a celebrity our address?!" He exclaimed in both amazement and horror. Mikasa held a pale finger to her lips, similar to what he did earlier.

"Yes. Now stop freaking out, and please don't tell anyone else." She begged. Eren nodded silently in reply.

Taking another glance at the clock, the girl stood up and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. There was no time for a big, hearty breakfast today. The boy emitted a big yawn, and crawled back upstairs.

Mikasa dashed up to her room and raided her closet for formal clothing. Nothing too fancy, nothing too casual. She wasn't going to meet the queen, or lounge around at home all day.

But then again, she would be visiting a celebrity's home…

Time was running out, so she slipped on jeans and a nice sweater, adding boots and a necklace for fancier attire.

The doorbell rung, and Mikasa rushed downstairs. Accidently missing a step, she fell down the rest and landed on her behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Jean at the window, and she hung her head in embarrassment. He viewed the whole scene.

Frowning, she managed to get up and tread over to the door. Opening it, she was met with a concerned face.

"You okay?" The young musician asked, eyeing her tousled hair. She gave a brief nod, head still hung, and found his car.

"I need to fix my hair." She muttered, grabbing a small hairbrush from her purse.

Jean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, a bad habit of his. "You can if you want to. But your hair always looks great, I'm sure of it!" He said merrily. Sliding into the driver's seat, he stuck the keys into the ignition. Mikasa fumbled around in the passenger seat, not feeling at ease. With a small jolt, the car began to move, and she racked her brain for good conversation starters. She was never good at igniting conversation.

Jean broke the silence with a cough. "How was your day so far?" He asked casually, eyeing her through the rearview mirror. She shrugged.

"Hectic. Are we going to see your studio first?" She asked.

"Yes. It's not too far from here, actually. No one besides the staff and I know it's here. We have to keep its identity hidden for many reasons." He explained. "From- you know- the crazy fangirls, the paparazzi, all that jazz."

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something, and then stopped.

Minutes passed with no speaking.

"You're awfully quiet, aren't you?" The tawny haired teenager suddenly asked.

Mikasa flinched in her seat. "Yeah."

He emitted a hearty laugh. "That's okay. I don't have many friends, considering the fact I don't go to school and am famous and on tour often." His tone changed. "My only friend is Marco, but I guess I can call you my friend too." He smiled.

Mikasa met his eyes. "I don't have much of a social life, either." She admitted bashfully. "Yeah, I guess you're my friend."

Jean laughed again and set his gaze back on the road. "You are just the cutest thing ever, you know that?"

The girl rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. _Ladies man. _She thought.

When the two finally arrived at the studio, they were met with a warm, friendly welcome from Marco and two adults, who Mikasa instantly dubbed as Jean's parents.

"We'll let you be the tour guide, son." The adult man said and winked. Marco smiled and held the glass doors open for the two teenagers.

"So, what do most people think this place is?" Mikasa asked out of curiosity.

"An office building." The musician answered. Looking ahead, his eyes lit up. "My sound booth! It's where I record and create beats. Wanna check it out?"

Before she could answer, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room. Mikasa's dark eyes widened at the sight. The instruments electronic dance musicians would use always interested her. There was everything- from high tech computers to keyboards synthesizers to sequencers- he had everything a fan could imagine. Glancing at her expression, Jean's smile grew wider. "Knew you would like it."

The tour continued, and Mikasa found herself enjoying it more and more. When it came to an end, she was more than excited for the next portion of the day.

Marco came bounding up to his best friend. He was balancing a plate of freshly baked cookies in his right hand and a tall glass of lemonade in the other. "Thought I'd bring this for our lovely guest." He said.

Mikasa thanked the boy and accepted his offering. Jean stole a cookie and popped it into his mouth, chewing loudly to annoy his guest. Marco shook his head at the situation.

The cookies and lemonade were gone before they knew it. Jean clapped his hands once to gather attention. He motioned over to his car, gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"All right, let's go home! My home, that is!" He proclaimed, and Mikasa snickered.

Once in the car again, the young musician scratched his head. "I was thinking we could, you know, hang out at my house. Since we're friends and all." He explained with confidence. "What do friends do, though?"  
Mikasa thought for a minute. "They watch TV, play outside, go shopping and go to the movies, and a bunch of other stuff I can't even think of." She replied, suddenly feeling more intelligent after.

"We can play a game outside. Maybe basketball or something." Jean decided. He buckled up and fixed the mirrors. "I've always wanted to play sports."

Mikasa smiled to herself, even though she was certain he could see.

**AN: I don't know how many of you listen to or like EDM, but I love it. Anyway, I hope you like this story so far, for I have big plans for it. The writing (and grammar too, I guess) will improve, I promise. The flaws of not having a beta reader. Don't be afraid to drop off a review. I want to know what you think so far.**


End file.
